Blood for the Blood God
by SniperInTheHouse
Summary: A Ancient evil has emerged. The world is plunged into chaos. With a select group of demigods be enough to defeat the new evil? Or will the blood god destroy the gods and rule the world once again. SYOC OPEN! even if the story has already started! M because I wanted to make it M. Discontinued due to lack of ideas will start back up sometime later this year. Forms still allowed
1. The Form

Blood for the Blood God

A/N

After getting my first SYOC deleted I'm back. Screw you haters. Anyways here is the form? Before you fill it out Greek and Roman minor and major hunter and what not is allowed. Btw Egyptian demigods are also allowed and any other god from mythology. Next chapter will clarify everything. Pairings you decide or else I might screw you over.

GENERAL

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Romance:

Like:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Hair:

Race:

Eyes:

Height:

Build:

PSYCHOLOGICAL

Personality:

Mostly:

Soldier or Warrior:

Beliefs:

Morals:

Political Stand Point:

Believe Killing is alright:

Ever Killed:

Ever wounded:

Lost anyone before:

Reaction when they killed something:

BATTLE

Best 3 Weapons:

Main Weapon:

Side Weapon:

Ranged Weapon:

Greatest Battle Feat:

Battle Style:

HISTORY

History:

Schools:

Summer Year Camper:

How Many Years as a Camper:

Reputation:

Friends:

FAMILY

Mom:

Dad:

Brother(s):

Sister(s):

Relationship with family:

THE WAR

Side(Chaos Order):

Rank(Pvt., PFC, Sarge, SSGT, Gunny, 1stLT)

Anything I missed?:

A/N

Be detailed here is my guy in order to help. I plan on him dying to be fair.

GENERAL

Name: Ryu Donavon Matsumoto

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Romance: A girl who is determined and blond hair and hazel eyes won't hurt

Like: Dark colors, Concept art, Music, Fighting,

Dislikes: Colorful stuff, Crowds, Chaos, His brother

Friends: His Cabin and Ares Cabin and a few here and there

Hair: Spiky messy black hair

Race: Asian

Eyes: Dark brown

Height: 6'2

Build: Athletic lean build

PSYCHOLOGICAL

Personality: Cold distant the enigma in the corner. He's quiet dedicated and all around the guy you want to share a foxhole with. He is laid back but since the war he is seen as a cold distant soldier fighting nonstop.

Mostly: Cold and Distant untouchable

Soldier or Warrior: Soldier

Beliefs: That the gods are ruled by something more than Zeus more than the universe

Morals: Kinda iffy like willing to kill for information but not kill someone who's pregnant

Political Stand Point: Thinks politics are stupid

Believe Killing is alright: Yes

Ever Killed: Yes

Ever wounded: Multiple occasions almost died many times

Lost anyone before: Four close friends and counting

Reaction when they killed something: Smiled

BATTLE

Best 3 Weapons: Sword, Knives, Body

Main Weapon: Katana hidden as Dogtags

Side Weapon: A secondary shorter katana

Ranged Weapon: M-9 Beretta

Greatest Battle Feat: Held a flank with four friends for a week nonstop before help arrive with him the lone survivor saving hundreds of lives

Battle Style: uses the terrain as his advantage and speed instead of strength

HISTORY

History:

Ryu was raised in the ghetto his older brother disappeared when he was six. He got a message his brother went to CHB and where it was located and he went there at eight. Finding out his brother was left behind in a quest he decided to stay in CHB until his brother came home convinced he was still alive. At Twelve the war began and he fought. At sixteen he was in a battle evacuating civilians. His battle groups right flank was wide open he and his four friends held it against horrible odds.

Schools: None uneducated

Summer Year Camper: Year

How Many Years as a Camper: 9 years

Reputation: One of the Strongest campers

FAMILY

Mom: Unknown

Dad: Erebus (GOD)

Brother(s): Tenshi on the side of chaos

Sister(s): None

Relationship with family: trying to kill them

THE WAR

Side(Chaos Order): Order aka the gods

Rank(Pvt., PFC, Sarge, SSGT, Gunny, 1stLT)

Ssgt

Anything I missed?:

Prologue

Percy Jackson and Jason only stopped the chaos war for so long. Gods of old have risen up to war. Demons sprout from portals destroying the world. Demi gods embrace the ways of chaos and are mutated. America is the beginning of the invasion and the end. With the Romans and Greeks working together in one final effort to win will they be enough? The Egyptians have answered the call for war but how long will they last. A select group of demigods must hold the line until help arrives. They must hold onto the seat of the titians in order to survive.

A/N

Shallow as of now wait and see the plot develop even more. Put "in the memory of the 100th Hunger Games by TheLoyalAcorn aka Sniperinthehouse" at the end of the form so I know you know what your getting yourself into.


	2. Chaos: Tenshi Prologue

_**Blood for the Blood God**_

**Prologue CHAOS**

I remember those days back when everything was calm. Order reigned supreme chaos was nothing but a illusion. Humanity worked on forming weapons to combat one another. Demigods were sent on pointless quests to fulfill their masters qualms. Then I myself lived in the ghetto fearing for my brother. The god never came they left us to rot to decay like animals.

Well I changed that I wanted more! No the gods realized that and tore me from my little brother defenseless. I went on that quest and was ABANDONED by the so called hero. Out of the seven of us hat went three came back. I saved the four of us left to rot and left the gods great plan.

We planned oh we planned on freeing the titians once again. That was until I heard my true fathers whisper. He told me to come to him he told me he'd cherish me unlike the gods. I freed my father and we started our crusade to purge the gods.

I laughed at he faces of the Romans as they were quickly purged and forced to crawl to the Greeks. I laughed as the world was in a war with us with their petty weapons that only killed my lesser. I fought hard to control California the place I once called home.

This was all for my brother this destruction was for him. Demigods flocked to our side not from fear but from understanding the gods time was over. Then my brother found me.

I lead a charge into a demigod task force to find my brother fighting tooth and nail. He killed everyone under my leadership. This is what I did? My little brother who couldn't hurt a fly was using his teeth to unpin a grenade to throw.

I left the battle to go home where I met her. She was like me knowing the gods were selfish and needed to die. She was so young too not that much younger than I when she was abandoned by the gods, and felt the loss of a sibling like I did. The time for war is now the endgame is near. I'll destroy the gods but not my brother they turned against me. They lied stole and cheated from us. Order has had its time now chaos must come to continue the cycle.

_**PROLOGUE ORDER**_

I never knew what happened when the war started. I was twelve a prodigy at the sword when they came. The Romans with what remained of their legion. Cart loads of people were dead and there were more weapons than people. The next day I was ordered to hold Las Vegas against the chaos horde.

Vegas was useless to us but a stronghold for chaos. If they could annex it it would be over for us on the western sea board. I remember fighting every day with three hour breaks to get what was needed to be done. I remember us realizing to make explosives out of putrid supplies we called human waste. It was a disgusting war in a disgusting city.

I spent two years there before the blitz came. Fifteen thousand lesser daemons and seven hundred fifty demigods and three chaos entities attacked. Only one hundred of us were stationed there out of three thousand demigods, and five thousand legacies. I held a whole city district with only four people for two hours before I was alone for the rest of the battle.

When salvation came I was crying mentally broken from the things I saw. I was crying for my brother to protect me not the gods but my brother. The person who was dead and had no power. I spent a year in a less serious front before I was pulled for a new strategy.

The gods were able to pull Romans and Greeks in a large offensive to retake Vegas the place I lost my emotions. They told me odds were against us and we would have some leave and to do what we needed to do. Others went to family or friends. Me? I was legal age to smoke and I had a goblet that could produce whatever I wanted.

The war is about to end. The gods have ordered it and it's time to win. I've lost enough and I want the war to end. For my brother for glory for honor. The end game is near and I will end it no matter the cost. In memory of Tenshi and his sacrifice.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Start of The End**

**Tenshi POV Age:15**

I smiled a my 6 year old brother. He was so innocent even with all the pain around him. He never talked my friends told me he was mute but I refused to believe it. They were just jealous my brother was smarter than them. Able to add and subtract even multiple to my own amazement. Ryu was writing fluently in japanese kanji the only means to communicate with him. So characters he used didn't look anything like any kanji I've seen but it gave me the energy I needed.

My mom dead Ryu's dad left even sooner than I could say goodbye. Sad thing was it was both literal and figuratively. I raised Ryu at the ripe age of nine and joined a gang at ten to support Ryu.

I was watching Ryu draw a picture of us with all his concentration. I chuckled as he wouldn't even let me glance at the picture or he'd restart. My phone rang and I answered while staring at Ryu.

"Tenshi the Mexicans are hitting us bad. We need you and your twelve gauge at the b ball courts at midnight." looking at my brother and then he sky I realized I had to go. Ruffling Ryu's hair I put my phone in my pocket and looked at Ryu's drawing.

It was me from the style hair the figure had that was pretty good for a six year old. He was holding a sword with demonic creatures around him with a broken bleeding body next to me. I quickly crumpled he paper and lit it on fire with my lighter and threw it out the window.

Ryu was close to tears I didn't have the time so I just gave him a forced smile. Walking out the door I grabbed my shotgun and beretta. Looking at Ryu I sighed and knelt next to him and firmly planted the beretta in his hands. I got back up and walked away my shotgun resting on my shoulder lazily as I walked three blocks to the gunfire and violence. Today I would win the fight and maybe bring back some ramen for Ryu.

* * *

"Tenshi! Haul your fat ack!" I grabbed the person by their throat and threw him to the ground. I heard a moan of pain as I slowly sat on the side of my bed. Slowly standing up rubbing sleep from my eyes and my dream of my old life. Looking at the peon who dusted himself off I noticed who it was. One of my eel-tees most of them were useless.

I donned my armor on that was Greek hoplite armor with a few cosmetic additions. It was pure black with red spikes on the shoulder plates. My helmet held horns that gave the illusion fresh blood was spilt on them that didn't mean there never was fresh blood to began with.

I placed my shield on my back and my twin swords on my hip and their sheaths. My spear was on my back. I placed my helmet in the crook of my left arm. The eel-tee left awhile ago probably when I got to my chest plate.

Walking to my warband's war room I saw my two primary eel-tees including the one who woke me up nursing a wound. I ignored them and examined the magical map with California blood red and the rest of America blue. My forces just took Washington and have held it for a week, and we took the city Vegas last week or so. Mexico and Canada was under our control since there was no other presence there. My right eye twitched in surprise as I saw a very very almost unseeable blue line near Vegas.

"What in Chaos' name is that!" Orion the boy quickly said.

"A task force of Olympian dogs have been trying to take Vegas." I rubbed my eyes from that. Vegas supplied over fifty percent of our demonic armies. Vegas also produced mortal cash to use to pay mortal terrorists to cause chaos. People die more souls to use and more power simple as that Vegas was vital for victory.

"Reagon status on our units?"

"We have suffered a lot of losses and we have about one thousand airborne five thousand lesser five hundred Ono Riders and seven hundred demigods."

"Orion use your Ono Riders and support Vegas Reagon I want you to hit that demigod force with the demigods and lessers."

"Sir... Death Core is apart of the attack force."

I raised a brow at Orion when he finally finished while putting his hearing aid lower. "Death Guard, Guardian Corps, Falling Angels and... The Night Lords"

The Night Lords struck a cord in my brain. Sympathy and utter hate I've lost good men to them. Looking at Orion and Reagon I gave my final answer.

"We are The Lost Sons we have taken a whole state! We've destroyed the Sons of Terra, The First Cohort, The Blessed, Dark Angels and our so called rivals Zeus' Beloved. What makes The Night Lords any different? We will destroy them utterly with sheer strength and power!"

Orion nodded and said sarcastically. "Because we are the best." he slinked into the shadows to get his Ono Riders how he came out with the name of his vanguard no idea. Reagon was about to leave until I said.

"Reagon damn good job on statistics location. You lead your soldiers with pride." she gave a small grin and left leaving me alone with a map.

Slowly turning away from it I left the command tent out into the open world. Taking a step onto the tainted earth I saw grass decay at my feet. The Night Lords was Ryu's group they were infamous for the use of all weapons and vicious fighting at night. I hoped he would desert during the battle and I could maybe make him change sides.

* * *

Orion POV

Tenshi was crazy today not even doing the usual wake up routine. He skipped eating from his food cache and didn't even attack with kicks or punches. Something was off but whatever another demigod dead wouldn't be too bad. I hate the demigods and all the gods they were corrupt and needed to die.

I saddled up on my dragon looking mount along with five hundred other demigods. Nodding to my wingmen I donned my helmet. The whole battle group acted as one and we all took off at once in perfect formation. The incline was steep and adrenaline was rushing. I laughed as I rode in the sky at the speed I was going. Here in the sky no one needed to be able to hear. All that mattered was skill and not even zeus could stop me from my joyous flight.

Five hundred and one riders. Five hundred and one mounts. One hundred and fifty miles per hour. Five hundred and one spears. The Night Lords will remember why my riders were so feared.

* * *

Reagon POV

I looked at the six thousand soldier under my control. Daemons were unusual in the physical form. Most looked like humanoid beasts with tails and their faces formed into little slits as a nose and eyes. Their weapons were their teeth sharper than most spears and their talons caused many psychological problems to enemies. Other ones looked exactly the same but had large bat like wings. I spotted a few dragon like beings that the Ono Riders used. The rest of the war band Tenshi had under his and only his order. Demigods that served with him that wore armor like his and rode on what Ono Riders used. What they rode were pure black and were the nightmares of many veterans of war our side included. Rumor had it there were only five people apart of Tenshi's control. I knew better he had two hundred demigods under his control.

I just watched the army slowly move to Vegas with my vanguard moving along with them. I closed my eyes and ears to my sins knowing if I could take Vegas with Tenshi enough Chaos could come to resurrect my sister.

* * *

A/N

quick chapter I know and very short. This is to introduce the story line so you wont be lost next chapter. I have seven submitted forms so I accepted all of them. I don't care how many forms you submit in fact I encourage multiple forms filled and sent. Anyways New people you can send in your demigod even halfway into the story. I'll update some time this week I think or update weekly.


	3. Order: Ryu Prologue

ORDER SIDE

Days before the Vegas Offensive

"Ryu What's happening?" I looked at my second in command Riley and pointed to two armored figures with their armor in full parade display. "We got orders to attack and annex Vegas back." I spat on the dirt when I finished the word Vegas from the putrid sound. "We got paired with Death Core,Guardian Corps,Death Guard and Falling Angels with 'Educated' demigods to lead us." I hated it when these eel-tees came. The only difference was they were thrown on low risk fronts and went to a academy or had the connections.

"Well your retain command of the Lords right?"

"No the FNGs will go on and on about how much better they are. It doesn't matter tell the lords we're going on a long haul." Riley nodded and left. I couldn't help but inwardly chuckle as FNGs tried to hit on Riley because of her figure and the blond hair and blue eyes.

She could pass as a Californian if she tried. Pulling out my phone now allowed since how often we fight I started to check the Internet. Seeing pictures of Vegas right now I cringed a the images of people crucified. I shivered deep down back to hades I inwardly thought. I slowly walked to the Night Lords barracks.

In there I found my twenty or so soldiers under my lonesome command. All their heads snapped towards me already hearing the news from Riley. The smell of our living conditions hit me. The smell of unwashed clothes and feet and other smells hit my nose already used to it. "Well we're in for the long haul. Get your kit together and extra clothes will be dead weight. Maybe two shirts to act as bandages. We're on foot the eel-tees have taken all transports to carry their crap. Let's move out and make this quick we all remember Vegas last year." seeing The Night Lords quickly pack and leave the barracks to get ammunition or spare blades I went to find my antisocial camper.

I walked not that far from camp to a hill over looking the camp and the woods. I heard the awkward running by ear Shali did. I was a foot away from her and I saw she was already ready probably overheard the eel-tees talking. I stood there right behind her until she spoke first in a straight forward emotionless voice every Night Lord spoke in.

"Are we ready to move out?" taking the guitar out of her hands and sitting down I strummed the first chords of the only song I wanted to play. "You have a hour and then we go on a one day leave to see family." giving Shali her guitar back she just moved her chocolate brown hair to the side and nodded. Walking away after I got up to go to the eel-tee tent and see what was going on.

It didn't take long to get in the command tent and see the eel-tees. I felt a hand on my shoulders and then pain ripple throughout my head. Memories ones I locked away with good reason too started to appear.

"Ryu! Enya is hit!" I looked and saw my best friend wounded. She was small and petite a daughter of a Russian model and Ares. She pushed me away as she fired her pistol into the charging Daemons.

Looking up to the sounds of blood thirsty screeching I fired my pistol widely at the dragon riders. Loud booms erupted as Caleb fired his Spaz12 in a effort to stem the on coming horde. Kaelin used her staff to send fireballs and lightning into the hordes while using it as a weapon as demons came too close.

"Markus!" I yelled in horror as I saw the Daemon slowly rip him apart. Markus in his last moments turned his head and held up a firebomb. "Boom" hellfire and brimstone erupted destroying Markus and the daemon. I heard crying and realized it was me. I was on my back looking at the flying beasts go around in circles as to mock me. "Tenshi!" I openly cried my body shaking in tears.

"Get the hades out of my head!" I let a fist fly to impact with a body. Looking up from my rage filled eyes I saw a girl. She had golden brown hair and grayish green eyes. Her right shoulder plate said Alexandra. I knew her she was saved by Tenshi on his quest I didn't personally know her though.

"what were you doing in my head!"

"Standard procedure to check what your hiding the hard-"

"BS what the hades who's your effing commander!"

"that would be me."

Turning around I couldn't help but feel pity. Jaquline star one of the most emotional commanders I've ever meet. Why I disliked her was multiple reasons. She was a happy person lifting people's spirits getting their mind on cloud nine when fighting. You command soldiers with sheer determination and willpower no by words. She was ordered to hold a part of the Vegas strip against a thousand to one odds. She held it for a hour before she abandoned her post with three other people saving their own hides.

Their post was taken and used to send a whole legion of daemons. That destroyed the flank we held and there I lost my four friends. My friends deserved to live they were stronger than Jaquline's people. I said to Jaquline with as cool as a head as I could since I was in a officer tent right by the map for our campaign plans.

"Tell your soldier to stand down. You know better than her about me."

She gave a smile that came out as a grimace. She was one of the demigods that came to relieve me ironically she came back with the same exact group.

Zack Williams a guy that I was fine to be lower ranked to. He served two years and damn well deserved his commendations. He spent a year tracking a bull and killing it before joining the war for revenge on his dead mother. He led attacks that lost over half the battle group. He was a soldier and damn good one I'll admit I tried to recruit him before. He was tallest here standing 6'3 while I was 6'1 Jaquline was 5'8 along with her second in command. Zack led us to the map and pointed at our location.

"We are here in New York obviously. We need to hit Vegas so with some minor gods help we'll get there in five. We are given a day and a half to do what needs to be done at home. We're riding in military transports most likely bradlys. Falling Angels will be one mile ahead of us and Guardian Corps will be guarding leadership elements. That leaves the rest of you to place yourself where you need to be." Zack nodded to me for my part of the plan.

"Vegas is worse than hades from what I remember. I've spent most of the war there while most of you guys were being relocated. Bring what you need as in a fight. Food and clean water are luxuries there so pack iodine and a purifier. Clothes get shredded easy so pack more rugged tougher material. Armor you wear all the time there so you won't die. Thats it it's changed a lot in fact it changes everyday." looking around for questions Alexandra said. "What about food?"

"get whatever we have here. You kill for food from what I remembered when your cut off when that was almost all the time. If worse comes to worse everything that's edible will keep you alive long enough." seeing no more questions Zack and I left while the rest slowly examined the map.

I walked to The Night Lords and saw everyone was packed. Word spread around fast so they were in civilian clothes none of them excited like other people. "Forward March!" even if we were not in military formation we walked as one. We were The Night Lords forged together in blood, war and death. Our motto "Men fear the darkness and fights darkness with fire. We embrace it and use it as our greatest weapon."

A/N

Short I know I know. Jaquline really isn't a bad person this is from Ryu's point of view. Jaquline was 13 and didn't realize the consequences of her actions if she abandoned her post or was more worried about her friends welfare then the bigger picture which many heroes do.

1stLTs are one grade higher than the bottom of the commissioned officers food chain. I'm in ROTC so I know some what of what I'm talking about with ranking and orders. Order has the stereotype view of new officers which is most times true back in certain eras even today in some occasions from what I heard.

Chaos has a more chaotic way of promotions(get it?) and their leaders are ranked by how much chaos they have caused. Also everyone is shallow for a reason it's called character development I think.

Lastly I want reviews! You gave me them! But they were one liners that didn't insult me telling me Orion or Tenshi seemed out of character based on their past. I didn't get the feedback I need to get the character in your image get it? I need constructive criticism to help make my fic suit your guy and what not. On a final note what do you guys want to see next chapter?


	4. Chaos: Tenshi's Regret

_**CHAOS SIDE**_

I am not perfect in anyway even if I was a god in chaos terms.

Being a human we were made with so many flaws. While I was corrupted by the powers of chaos I was very much human. With strength to cave bones in and training that made a master seem like a FNG I was still human. With reaction times close to gods I was still weak and fragile like a human.

Many demigods apart of the chaos horde would argue against me. They would say we passed the very limit humans have. They would say we are gods or maybe angels of death.

I would disagree with both my heart and mind.

Even as a Chaos soldier who was mutated by the chaos gods I was very much human. I made mistakes like any human would just not as often.

The very thing that proved my cause would be the day chaos and order waged their first bloody war. Many elder soldiers would wince at the mention of the war from their foolishness. We fell from the ultimate being that held us close. I saw the memories and I felt no remorse to it.

My greatest regret was never showing the face to the one who fell in love with me.

* * *

I was a aspiring chaos champion a title many deemed incredible for my age. I was given my own war band and I too held great power but I served the chaos god that many feared. His title was merely chaos the strongest yet weakest chaos god.

To understand what happened is easy. I freed that chaos entity and he let me go into the realm of chaos. It was a dimension that was chaos. Little order was there and it thrived on its millions of stars.

I was following another rival war band that served the chaos god that was called corruption. I quickly located them attacking a world of order that held little technology.

My space craft attacked their ship broad side guns to broad side guns. My ship held more powerful guns that allowed me to win barely. They then went to the surface of the medieval planet and I had to wipe them out.

Taking my own vanguard I led my attack to wipe the war band out. I was too slow the largest city in ruins with the rivals destroying everything. I led the attack in hopes to stem the blood shed and obscenities I was too slow.

I fought the cultists and the soldiers and finally their vanguard in a brilliant battle of steel upon steel. I reached the grand palace of the city that might at one time been a place both nobles and common people enjoyed its scenery.

Thousands of dead bloated bodies laid before me. The leader of the war band I realized worshiped the chaos god of blood from what I saw. He only laughed as he wretch his war as out of the kings head. He knew I was watching as he slowly walked and sat in the kings elegant chair.

He sat across from me and moved his hand gesturing to he dead bodies killed by his teeth, hands and ax. "What a beautiful display? A city that two different beings can coexist without war? Where order and chaos ideas are accepted?" he was laughing with crazed laughter now.

"Why" was my question I only received a crazed cackle and a. "Because it was fun!" he doubled over laughing as I pumped my shotgun and aimed it at his head. His laughter increased as he saw the gun before it turned into a waterfall of red.

Turning around I looked at my emotionless black armored vanguards. They never talked the only two that did were just noises of crazed laughter and screams of fear never ending.

Walking back to our transports I heard a pitiful cry and a woman crawling to me maybe twenty years old. I realized the beheaded king probably her father laid.

Staring to walk away I heard her yell "Wait!" as she crawled I realized her right leg was broken beyond repair even with its normal appearance with it bleeding. She crawled trailing blood upon the once pure white stone that was the floor, and clung to my right boot.

Her strength was incredible for one wounded but when in peril a human could do many things thought impossible. "Take me with you! I beg of you!"

The Tenshi my brother knew was squashed by the utter hatred I had in my heart. Replaced by the emotionless dark angel as my god now called me.

Three thousand years in this dimension and a spark of humanity attacked my dual hearts. Was it my dead brother speaking in my heart? Was Ryu asking for me to save someone I was able to save? My thoughts didn't matter for my brain worked automatically without hindrance despite the chaotic war in my mind.

She shrunk at the imposing size of me as I went to take her in my arms. She knew what my forearm armor contained as she witnessed the bloody fountains it could raise with the crazed rival leader.

I slowly picked up her delicate bloodied form into my arms.

I left her world on the spaceship I did not care how it worked. I left in the care of the many other people I have saved from various worlds because they made terrific cannon fodder. Telling her she would be cared for I left not caring about her my human side strained to its breaking point.

The next day I found her being harassed by the people I saved. Seeing the majority of them on the band wagon I quickly found the leader of the group. He claimed she was a spy and assassin thirsting for my blood and he was serving 'our' god. My mind was too altered able to hear the subtle pitch in voice when one lied.

I was angry did these beings know what the word honor meant. I used my forearm blades to stab him in his lungs at once. Taking the woman I saved a day before I told them she would be living and be protected by me if any of them dared.

I went below deck where my vanguard stayed each one alive until I died or their soul gave out. Each one I personally knew in their past lives. I went to limbo when I almost died and lived with them for what one would consider eons. Seeing them as shells not even as themselves always sent shivers down my back. In fact their mannerism scared me acting like regular people cleaning guns when all their armor contained was their ashes formed into a solid blackened human shape.

From that day on she would be my only living talking companion for a many life times over.

Due to her disability of her right leg's bone unable to ever recover I was forced to carry her. It took me decades to become used to her delicate arms be wrapped around my neck. Her name was Sylvan named after a woman on her world that fell in love with a champion of war and died in a battle to save the god. When she asked me my name she would only hear the silence that harbored on my ship.

Going star to star took hours to days to months sometimes years which usually was my century to my god to check on my progress. Sylvan or Syl as I was to called her was my only thing to talk to. She was everything I ever wanted. Someone to talk to to listen to and throw my troubles upon her.

I always admired her intelligence her need to find the answer and writing stories. She used to ask me questions I could answer until I could not. She then asked for books from battles which I granted. Soon she started to teach me and teach me how to read. One day she gave me a story which I read it was about a grand warrior who had a young brother. The two of them were stead fast warriors fighting the evil in the universe. I remember after every battle seeing her and her with another page of the story I soon fell in love with.

I remember her smile after I came from battle as if she worried for me during the battle. She would ask about my Health and then help I she was needed. She would then ask if I had any troubles which I would tell her about my Ryu and how I worried for him.

I wish I saw the signs of her feelings for me. Seen that she loved me in time and maybe there would be little Tenshi's readying to fight with me.

Every time we talked she ask if I ever felt the touch of love. I would answer as the self sacrificing brother I always was no matter how much less or more I've become. It was. Blunt that I never had and I could never feel emotions the way another could because of a mental problem I was born with. Her smile would start to become less and eyes glaze over. She would be less active in the conversation.

One day returning from a battle thousands of years later I found Syl. She did not answer to my calls going to my bed for we shared it her eyes slowly opened. She smiled and said. "Thank the gods you came. I thought hades would not let me see you before I go on."

I didn't understand at the time. Her vibrant blond hair was still the same color along with her skin. Her heart as I checked was slower. For two thousand years she lived as my familiar that Chaos granted me as a gift I shouldn't take lightly.

"Tell me your name please." I answered without any hindrance. "Tenshi" a smile played on her lips as she said. "It means angel it's so exotic." "Not as exotic as yours." I meant what I said I've meet Sylvia's and Sylvain's but not a sylvan. "Can I see your face?"

I have never taken off my helmet in the thousands of years I was here. I felt fear spike in my heart of what I was doing. Only Ryu had seen my face without war paint and a bandana or some item obscuring my face.

A shuddering breath had taken me out my thoughts I Instantly tried to pry my helmet off.

Too late I realized as I saw that her eyes were closed and smile fading away with her death. I slammed my helmet on the bulk head making a dent so large my helmet fitted in it smugly. I would never repair it for it was my altar to her and my failure. From that day on I wore my helmet off so in the afterlife she may see my face. When I placed war paint on I had the word Syl etched on where my hearts were.

I lost something just as much as I losses with Ryu. I felt love from someone I never hugged or played with. When I meet with my god chaos merely gave a faint smile at my tale. He then named me his heir and champion and told me he could not revive one who believed in the order gods.

From then on I was feared in this dimension as the son of Chaos none were spared. War bands were killed off easily and I became I name many feared or respected. I visited that planet Syl was born of and protected it and visited in memory of Syl. To this day I will never redeem myself and I am haunted by it my only weakness was Syl and she was apart of me even if I tried to deny it to my god.

* * *

"Syl!"

"Yes Ryu!"

"Load up I'm not waiting for you!"

I scrambled onto Ryu's pick up truck and sat in the back. I looked at the starry night as if expecting someone will come and carry me in their arms as if we did it every day. Then go onto his ship where we would talk until we were too tired to continue. A face I could completely recall was a black Greek helmet with it being demonic. It's eyes red like a Rose and red like blood. I felt one emotion which every girl had fantasies about. It was one word that every human looked for it was love.

* * *

A/N

I would've made this chapter longer by hey. I got no ideas really Matthew speedy will come as a minor character. Why a chapter about Tenshi? To first piss you guys off and for another character info thingy. The dimension Tenshi was in he lived like a god and the time dilation is a lot. What you guys think about giving me ideas now? Help a brother out here! Also chapter will get longer i just need to know what to write to make sure i hit everyone's ego


	5. Order:Preparation for War

"Oh my gods?" "What?" Ryu said as he replaced his mag for a full one instead of a empty one for his assault rifle and scanned for hostiles. Zack walked to Ryu and held a four year old in his arms. "Look at this Ryu this child she's still alive and look around you!"

Ryu's right leg was planted on the ruins of a bombed out church and was on top of a elevated hill. All around you were the lights of a dying day and remains of a battlefield. It was a wasteland of the dead and dying.

Shali walked into the bombed out shelter and said while taking off a face wrap that covered the lower half of her face. "Jacky said its time to go we need to move out. Death Core's command structure was wiped out and the survivors are being reassigned." the sound of a echoing click of a bullet being ready to be fired was heard telling the sad future of its holder. Ryu made hand motions making four urban snipers stand up from their hiding spots. Saluting with a fist over their heart they made their way to the convoy.

"Let's go Zack its time to move out. Shali your riding with me." Ryu slung his rifle on his back and started to move to the large wooden doors that were destroyed and lead to the convoy. "Ryu! What about the girl? Her parents are dead." Ryu slowly turned his spiky hair seemed to cover his eyes as he gave out his advice. "What about her she's just dead weight. So what if her parents are dead some of us never had parents like you did. Kill her." no more words were given out to give a reason why Zack should.

Zack stared at the four year old hiding in his arms from the horrors of war. Shali spared Zack a sad glance and seemed to try and say something but stopped and left leaving Zack alone in the hell hole of a church. Zack looked at his pistol and then at the kid. Placing the child on the floor as he got his side arm out he closed his eyes.

Outside the church everything was quiet for the convoy. No bullets being fired or sounds of pain. Men waited for the orders to go. A loud echo resounded on the peaceful atmosphere as a bullet was fired. Birds fled at the loud sound and child soldiers didn't spare a glance. War is a messy thing a eleven year old said while dealing out cards for poker with a cigarette hanging lazily in his mouth.

* * *

_**Ryu POV,17**_

I opened the door to my shared apartment. Instantly walking in I smelled old and new instant ramens and the smell of unwashed laundry. Closing the door and locking it out of habit I looked up from the door handle to see my best friend on a couch playing video games.

Vivian was sitting on the couch with one leg folded under her as she sat and the right leg lazily hanging off the couch. She wore a oversized sweatshirt and baggy sweatpants both were a dull grey. Her dirty blond hair lazily thrown in a pony tail. Looking at the TV I saw her playing Mass Effect. Walking past her into my room I went to grab a few items.

Going through my room I grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste. On my dresser my Dogtags and my wallet with a few rolls of cash. Next I went into my closet and pulled out a custom made rifle. Grabbing some spare mags and stuffing them in my green cargo bag I walked back into the living room.

Opening the refrigerator I heard Vivian say. "It's you... Why won't you tell me who you are?" I grabbed a beer and a container of Chinese takeaway and some chopsticks as I went to leave my home. "You have amnesia remembering me would do more harm than good." I opened the door just as she said.

"Your Ryu I was your spotter... We fought together in Vegas son of Erebus." looking at Vivian her dark blue eyes stared at me expectingly. I slowly closed the door and set my rifle on the wall and my cargo bag placed besides it. Sitting besides Vivian the game on pause I looked at the screen not knowing what to say.

Opening my beer and taking a sip I finally said. "We were comrades-" "BS" Vivian stared at me with determination I haven't seen in years. Last time I saw those eyes was when I saved her life. "We were more than friends less than a couple. We were brother and sister basically. We did everything together. You were daughter of Iris or something happy like that. We were in Vegas fighting until I took my squad leaving you to secure a flank. After that you helped me recover and we became attached to each other. Four months ago you took a hit got amnesia. The doctors told me you were better off not knowing who I was." Vivian stared at me and her eyes slowly going distant. Standing up a hand grabbed my wrist and Vivian said. "You're going back to Vegas aren't you?"

I nodded and messed with her hair before I grabbed my rifle and bag slinging my bag on my back. Vivian stated at me in horror as I checked my rifle over. "Goodbye Vivian I hope you'll find what you always wanted in life." opening the door I left before she could respond. I headed back to the front lines alone and unhindered. Well until the door opened and a heavy object jumped on me making me fall thirty set downwards down the multitude of staircases.

* * *

_**Zack Williams POV,16**_

Going home was a touchy subject for me. My family was gone so my only people to go to was my men or the gods. I obviously didn't do any of that since I would be insubordinate or a bad example if I did. My closest friends sometimes felt lifetimes away.

I was in command tent alone looking over the battle plans. Ryu pointed out we would be on the high way and were very likely to leave men behind. Zeus had loaned his own favored squad "Zeus' Beloved" as a vanguard in the sky. I was to ride in the black hawks and direct the little birds that came along.

With our planned attack it would be a days worth of travel then we hit Vegas. With the route planned we would be shown up on a map but almost as if a skirmish for land. Well until we were balls deep in enemy lands.

Gulping down my coffee with nothing added fourth can jug whatever in I was still unable to concentrate. Intel said we would be facing thirty percent of the full might of chaos. That was a crap load of men. I had no time for any body besides making sure everyone who had the chance would survive.

Pain of losing my mom echoed in my head. I continued on my work adding more details to my elegant plans. Until the pain was unbearable. Clutching my head and sitting down the agonizing pain seemed to throb with electricity frying me inside out. Memories came and sadness crept into my head slowly bringing me back.

_**Years Ago**_

I stared at the abandoned warehouse building. It was so simple looking yet I knew it probably held a complex maze of boxes and machinery in there. My only weapon was a knife that's blade was seven inches long.

I spun it around in my hand as I heard the crackle of thunder in the far off distance. Closing my hands into fists stopping the knife from spinning I held it in reverse grip. Walking steadily to the warehouse to enact my revenge. My mom would be proud of me when I killed this bull. A whole year of hunting down this monster boiled down to this one meaningful moment in my life. Revenge destroyed me or should I call it justice?

* * *

_**Jaquline POV, 16**_

"You think your better off alone! Do you think your better off alone! Talk to me ohhh talk to me!" I sang out with the rest of my unit as we danced and sang. Alcohol was passed out and I felt a buzz from the spiked punch. All around me my unit sang and laughed as one happy family. My unit was made mostly of children of Vulcan like me well mine was Greek but most of the people were roman so it was easier to change than them.

The dancing and drinking seemed chaotic but I've been in these parties long enough to know nothing bad would happen. Soon the dance techno song ended and a new one started. "Oh my gods it's one direction!" I heard someone yell out. It took me a few moments in my fogged mind to realize it was me who yelled it out. Slowly I stumbled to a couch and sat down realizing I may have had too much punch. Singing along with the rest of my unit it felt great.

I looked around me as the cogs in my mind slowly turned. Zack and Ryu said at least one thousand people were going to die. That was half of the attack force from what rumors said. I smiled in irony realizing some of my friends won't make it.

Standing back up knowing tomorrow would be painful I decided I might as well have fun with everyone. Dancing to the song that was dubstep probably most likely a blend with techno I laughed at crappy jokes. In my mind I was worried about my friends my unit of fifty I prayed to my father if he would protect us.

"Teenage wasteland! Teenage wasteland!...Aged Wasteland!"

Looking around my bestfriend saw my confusion of what I thought the songs lyrics were. She said in a drunken speech. "You're the best Jacky. You always kepts us going. I'm happy your not a Ryu hehehe." she took another swig and fell on the floor. Ignoring that I went back to the bright lights and loud music from made on the go speakers. Damn the neighbors will be pissed when they find out the house we broke into is making all the noise.

* * *

_**Shali POV,16**_

I was busy at the camp doing nothing. Why where would I go to? My squad was still here gambling or training. My boss the only who trusted me since my defection was out getting more stuff to kill. I could only watch the sun slowly go down and the birds chirp away.

I chuckled as those birds brought the beginning of fond memories for me. Sadly most of my life I lived in misery called life. No purpose or reason to serve the gods. Chaos gave me what I wanted until one person caught me and beat the crap outta me.

**_A Year ago_**

I held my hands up in surrender as I was caught by a enemy. I knew I lost as I saw a whole squad of people surround me wearing the same generic gas mask that had piercing red eyes. They seemed to stare into my soul and seem to look for answers of unasked questions.

Finally the one who caught me said what I didn't expect. "You just tried to kill The Night Lords big mistake." weapons went up and aimed I closed my eyes. I was told that the batch of demigods I was to eliminate would be easy targets. After tripping a alarm before I even infiltrated I knew the Chaos god of pain lied. A voice came from behind the emotionless squad.

"What did you guys catch?" a figure appeared wearing the same generic flexible hard Kevlar armor the squad had. The only difference was it didn't have wrist blades attached to his fore arm armor.

"We got a spy!"

The figure stared at me as if it was looking for a reason to kill me. My hearts pace quickened and sped up. The nights soft rain slowly came pelting down. The rain seemed to do nothing to annoy the faceless soldiers in front of me.

"I don't see a enemy I see a camper that saved our asses during the war with the first contact battle." weapons lowered and fighting stances turned to friendly ones. Hands came out to greet me as the figure left and disappeared into a large command tent.

_**Flash back end**_

I smiled at the deed that was done that brought me back to the gods. I was apart of the war for five years three in chaos two in the gods. I was happy I left chaos' clutches and was now here. I had the family and friends that understood me. A figure came out with the sun behind it. Then a second figure with yellow hair a smile slowly formed on my face. Vivian was back the one who saved me all that time ago.

* * *

_**A/N**_

Vivian will play a key part in understanding Ryu and eventually doing important stuff. Also Shali's thing wasn't as long or smooth as I wanted it to be. Their past are also slowly being peeled away to leave more question than answers. Okay I know I know I skipped two demigods well reasons are I wanted to make a chapter sooner than later. Next chapter will be chaos and then the two demigods I skipped over and the mystery of what happened to that child. Was Zack so heartless and sworn to his duty that he killed the child or did he have hero syndrome and save the kid. Maybe he did nothing.


	6. Quick AN

I'm taking a short break since life has been getting busier and I broke my Ipod so I cant write. This is being done on a computer thats shared by my family so I cant really write.


End file.
